Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames
by Timber Wolf of Purity
Summary: Some say losing your heart is a tragedy- Not so. Some say losing your best friends in less than two weeks is. Now that... is a tragedy. Who is Axel really? What happened to him before he lost his heart? What happens after he regains it? Will he see Xion again? Xion promised to always be by his side. He promised to always bring her back.  ForWishingFire Cover-Elocinaqui.devianart
1. Introduction

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_1 – Introduction _

_Credit to WishingFire for WishingFire's 100 theme challenge  
><em>

* * *

><p>A fire never begins without a flame.<p>

A storm always starts with a single drop of rain.

Axel's Fire began the day the Storm started.

Lea felt fear freeze him entirely as Xehanort and Master Ansem began working the machinery.

He'd volunteered; Isa too. But with the machines and needles coming closer… his courage left him.

"No! Stop it! I don'wanna do it anymore!" Lea screamed, pulling against his restraints.

He watched in relief as Master Ansem attempted to stop the machines. But… Xehanort shoved the man down and pushed everything full throttle.

Lea paled as the needles pierced. He felt as if his very soul was being extracted… no, not his soul… his heart. He let out a blood-curdling scream.

_"NOOO!"_

* * *

><p><em>AN: I have completed this already! It's a written folder in my room, all nice and organized. And now, I've written it out on the computer. All I have to do is post it on the site! :) Enjoy! Plenty of surprises to come!_

_~ Timber Wolf  
><em>


	2. Love

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_2 – Love_

* * *

><p>Axel had always thought love was butterflies and mushy feelings.<p>

He figured he'd lost the ability to love along with his heart.

Yet…

He looked at the boy to his left, then the girl beyond him. He loved these two, for sure… but…

Wasn't Love feelings? It couldn't be if he loved them.

So what was love?

Love… meant you're willing to do anything for your friends.

You choose your friends, so…

Love must be a choice because as sure as the sun set in Twilight Town did Axel love these two.

Maybe he should ask Saïx about it.

"What's wrong, Axel?"

"Eh, thinking…"

"You can do that?"

"Why you-!"

* * *

><p><em>If you haven't read my story A Hundred of Her Memories, it's a sort of companion to this piece. <em>

_It's not complete yet, but I've made a goal to finish all my FanFiction plot bunnies this month in honor of NANOWRIMO this gorgeous month of November. _

_So, enjoy and more shall be posted as soon as possible. :)_

_~ Timber Wolf_


	3. Hate

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_3 – Hate_

* * *

><p>Lea fell to the floor when his restraints were loosed. Tears trickled down his cheeks from the pain.<p>

Then it hit him.

His chest was on fire. His throat was raw from the screams that ripped through.

Flame engulfed his lanky form, burning him from within. His heart slowly disintegrated with his body.

Except…

Another form rose from the ashes, taller than before, but the same eyes.

The eyes stared at the silver-maned man who did this to him; who stole his heart.

The emerald meant to be a shell, emotionless, empty… They smoldered and shone and burned… with hate.

* * *

><p><em>The silver-maned man is Xehanort (Terranort, Xemnas, whichever you prefer)<em>

_~ Timber Wolf_


	4. Vacation

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_4 - Vacation_

* * *

><p>People thought vacation was meant for going somewhere new and playing all day.<p>

Axel had asked Zexion the definition once. The schemer had said:

"Vacation: 1 – a respite; 2 – a scheduled period during which activity is suspended."

_I knew it,_ Axel thought as he plopped onto his bed. A smirk grew on his face.

"Finally, sleep."

There was perfect silence…

Then.

"-xelAxelAxelAxel!" Xion came bursting through his door.

Axel sat upright. "What is it?"

Her eyes were wide. "What's 'vacation?'"

He sighed and fell back. "It means you spend whole day catching upon lost sleep."

"…Really?" Xion asked incredulously.

"…Unbeliever."

* * *

><p><em>Axel loves his naps! :) I love naps too.<em>

_~ Timber Wolf_


	5. Growing Up

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_5 – Growing Up_

* * *

><p>Growing up usually was an experience that you could look back upon fondly.<p>

Axel lost his heart at 13.

The Organization took him in, trained him and set him to work right away. They told him he could regain his heart if he did what they said.

He learned to think for himself and not to trust others: even his best friend.

He learned to lie, make others trust him, trick them, hide his true intention behind a façade of care-freeness.

8 years later, Axel glanced in a mirror.

With longer hair, darker eyes and defined features…

He'd grown up.

* * *

><p><em>How sad is this... :'-( I was going through an angst phase when I wrote this, which is really strange because I'm never angsty.<em>

_~ Timber Wolf_


	6. Trouble's Brewing

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_6 – Trouble's Brewing_

* * *

><p>Anyone knew not to get on Axel's bad side. That was how he became an assassin.<p>

Saïx told him there were traitors at Castle Oblivion; ergo, _he_ had to deal with it.

Zexion had the title _'Cloaked Schemer,'_ but if anyone was truly worthy of it, Axel was.

Marluxia and Larxene thought he'd help them. Vexen was blind, only worried about _Puppets._

"You must eliminate the traitor."

"No taking that back later," Axel said in amusement.

His job was always ugly… always icky.

"I hate it when trouble's brewing," he murmured and ran his hand through his hair. "Now things won't run their course."

* * *

><p><em>This is inspired by the fact that Axel never directly kills any member directly except Vexen. He has Riku's Replica kill Zexion *wails*:'-( He has Sora kill Larxene and Marluxia. Riku killed Lexaeus and thus, Axel was the only survivor. I really feel bad for him...<em>

_~ Timber Wolf  
><em>


	7. First Encounter with an animal

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_7 – First encounter with an animal_

* * *

><p>As a Somebody, Axel remembered visiting zoos and seeing the animals from afar.<p>

He'd never met _any_ animal up close.

His _first_ encounter had been terrifying.

He had been chased out of Beast's Castle by Heartless. He hunkered down in the forest beaten, bruised, no potions and too weak to summon a portal.

Axel propped himself up against a tree, panting and trembling from exhaustion. Then he heard footsteps.

He could do nothing, but wait as they drew nearer.

A gray wolf appeared before him.

Axel froze as it nuzzled him slightly, then licked his tattooed cheek.

He stared wide-eyed. The wolf snorted, then walked quietly away.

* * *

><p><em>I love wolves. Sorry. They make <em>many_ cameos in my stories. ;)_

_~ Timber Wolf  
><em>


	8. First Love

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_ 8 – First Love_

* * *

><p>Your first love was a special person. It wasn't simply the first person you loved.<p>

It was the person you first considered spending the rest of your life with _and_ loved.

Axel had never stopped to think about this throughout his teenage years… until he was in his twenties.

Roxas introduced him to Xion the hooded mystery… then her hood came off. Then Axel knew.

Larxene was the only other girl he'd seen for 10 years. Marluxia liked her anyway. But Xion…

Once they had their hearts, once they were free of Organization 13, he and Xion would be together forever and start a family of their own.

Because Xion was his first love and you never really stop loving some if it's true, right?

* * *

><p><em>I've always thought Larxene and Marluxia would make a cute couple. Besides, no one else would take them. ;-P<em>

_~ Timber Wolf_


	9. First Crush

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_9 – First Crush_

* * *

><p>Alex wasn't cruel by nature. He wasn't sadistic or brooding either.<p>

But even the most laid-back and care-free of them all would collect masks and façades over the years.

Axel didn't like killing. But the first rule as an Organization member was to obey the Superior…

And sometimes, Xemnas need him to kill.

His first kill… was a boy in Olympus Coliseum. His eyes fearful as he fought back… it was useless.

Axel crushed him. He knew he should have felt pity, compassion for the boy as his weak heart left him, leaving nothing behind…

But he felt nothing.

* * *

><p><em>This was my brother's idea. Most of the themes on which I was stumped, I asked my family members and they helped me. Hint for future themes, any one involving something evil, my brothers recommended Larxene. ;)<em>

_~ Timber Wolf  
><em>


	10. First Tragedy

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_10 – First Tragedy_

* * *

><p>Some would say losing your heart is a tragedy. Not so. Lea died, but he lived on in Axel.<p>

Some would say a first kill was a tragedy. Not so. The countless kills after that numbed him to it.

Some would say losing his best friend over differing goals would be a tragedy. Not so. He had two better friends to take his place.

Some would say losing your best friends in less than two weeks was a tragedy. Now that…

That was a tragedy.

His first love… his only love.

His best friend… his true friend.

His first tragedy.

* * *

><p><em>This makes me sad...<br>_

_~ Timber Wolf  
><em>


	11. Parents

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_11 – Parents_

* * *

><p>Xemnas was, in a way, the parent of the Organization. Vexen was, in a way, Xion's parent. But if you were thinking of it that way, then everyone's Somebodies were all the Nobodies' parents.<p>

_How twisted is that?_ Axel thought. He'd had parents, but he ran away from home so often that when he lost his heart, they must have forgotten about him.

Only now did Axel truly appreciate what his parents had done for him. 'You never know what you've got til it's gone,' right?

Axel sighed and stared at his ice-cream. He actually miss his dad… his mom.

"What's wrong?" Xion asked from beside him.

A smirk tugged at his lips. Who needs parents when you have a friends to take care of you?

"Nothing at all."

* * *

><p><em>Strange? Yes. But I like it.<br>_

_~ Timber Wolf  
><em>


	12. Afraid of the Dark

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_12 – Afraid of the Dark_

* * *

><p>Axel hated the dark. It was cold, deafening and numbing. Darkness was death.<p>

That was how he discovered his control over fire.

Xemnas had practically shoved him in his room and left him there in the dark.

He could fell the shadows pulling him down, dragging him away.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" He bellowed.

Fire shot from his hands, forming swirling circles. Axel looked at him hands unbelievingly, then with growing amusment.

He laughed as the darkness cowered from his flames. He chased the shadows all over his room.

Needless to say, that was how he got his name –

Flurry of Dancing Flames.

* * *

><p><em>A slightly humorous one. ^_^<em>

_~ Timber Wolf_


	13. Holding Hands

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_13 – Holding Hands_

_Sequel to A Hundred of Her Memories 13 - Holding Hands  
><em>

* * *

><p>When Xion asked him to hold out his hand, he was confused, but obliged.<p>

When she slipped her hand in his, he stared wide-eyed.

Her smile made his stomach knot up. "So _this_ is why people hold hands!"

Axel felt his fingers tighten around hers. There _was_ something special about holding hands.

Truth be told, he'd never held a girl's hand before. Not that he'd cared. Only now did he see what he'd missed out on.

Axel let his head fall back to do exactly what he'd planned on when he sat down: sleep.

"Uh… Axel?"

"Sh," he murmured. "I'm napping."

She giggled.

Xigbar found them sleeping hours later with Xion's head tucked in the crook of Axel's neck.

The red-head was resting his head atop hers. They were still holding hands.

Needless to say, Xigbar teased them to no end.

* * *

><p><em>I just love this ending! :D It's so cute.<em>

_~ Timber Wolf_


	14. Popcorn

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_14 – Popcorn_

* * *

><p>Popcorn. Popped corn. Simple, right?<p>

Not with Axel involved.

He'd probably been with the Organization for three years and was physically 16 years old.

He and Xigbar had become close, especially when mischievous doings were involved.

The scarred man had smuggled corn kernels to Axel. He hadn't had popcorn since he was 9.

When Axel was safe in his room, he dumped the 50-pound bag in a large pot and set it aflame.

He was knee deep in seconds.

_As long as no one sees, I'll be fine,_ Axel thought.

_*knock**knock*_

_ *creak*_

"AXEL!"

Axel gave a two-fingered salute, chuckling nervously.


	15. Cookies

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_15 – Cookies_

* * *

><p>Axel didn't like sweets.<p>

There wasn't a reason why. Normal people like sweets. Axel simply didn't like them.

Well… that wasn't exactly true. He liked Sea-Salt ice-cream… and…

Xion made the _best_ snickerdoodles.

In fact, she was renowned for them. Among him, Roxas and Zexion at least.

"No! I get the first one!"

"Be civilized for once, Axel. Youngest to oldest."

"But I'd be third! C'mon!"

"Be quiet."

"Thanks Lexaeus. Alright, we'll go by quietest to loudest."

"Xiooon!"

"Quiet."

"Alright, first Lexaeus, second Zexio-"

"What's with that, Xion?"

"Axel, please?"

"… Fine."

"There you are!"

Axel didn't like cookies.

He couldn't resist Xion's.

* * *

><p><em>The only people talking in this conversation are Xion, Axel, Zexion and Lexaeus.<em> _See if you can figure out who's who. If you can't, just IM me._


	16. Memories

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_16 – Memories_

* * *

><p><em>Axel was angry. He had <em>never_ been angry before. _

_ He summoned his chakrams slowly. "I'll _always_ be there to _bring you back!_"_

_ Sad blue eyes… _sad?_ She was always happy… _she?

* * *

><p><em> He held her small form close to his chest. Holding her bridal style, he carried her unconscious form back home.<em>

_ She smelled sweet… like herbs. Axel breathed in deeply, her scent soothing his sore body. She'd put up a fight… _fight?_ He fainted, the last thing on his mind being her face and smell._

* * *

><p><em> "Wake up, sweetie," her voice whispered. <em>

_ "Hm?" Axel grunted. He opened his eyes to see her beside him. "Hey baby," he greeted groggily. Her smile was brighter than the sun._

_ "The boys'll be up soon," she said, playing with his hair. Axel smirked. He pinned her to himself and gave her a fiery kiss, in true Axel-style._

_ "Axel!" she scolded playfully. He touched his nose to hers._

_ "Quick, give me a kiss before they come in."_

_ She smiled and obliged._

_ "EEwww!"_

_ He smiled into her sweet kiss as his two boys groaned with disgust._

* * *

><p>Axel woke with a start. <em>What was that?<em>

_Was that a dream?_ He thought. No, too vivid for a dream. Could they possibly be… memories?

But they hadn't happened yet! Were they memories to come?

Axel fell back on his pillow with a sigh. A smirk slowly crept onto his feline lips. That girl was familiar…

Whoever that girl was and whether those were memories or not he didn't know.

But he'd _felt_ in those memories. And _any_ future where he could _feel _he'd look forward to.

* * *

><p><em>You will be seeing more about this future in the future. ;) I love this story.<em>

_~ Timber Wolf  
><em>


	17. Tower

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_17 – Tower_

* * *

><p>Axel wasn't abnormally tall. In fact, more than half of Orgnaization 13's members were taller than him.<p>

But he simply _towered_ over Roxas and Xion.

Xion noticed it the most because she was even shorter than Roxas. Axel loved teasing her about it. Her face would absolutely glow with emotion.

"Can you walk slower? I can't keep up…" Xion panted.

Axel smirked. "What's that? I couldn't hear you from way down there!"

Xion glared. "Not funny."

"Keep up, short-stack. You're lagging."

"Axel!" She whined, trotting alongside him. Her brow furrowed.

"Whaddya need, half-pint?" He ran off before she could beat him.

* * *

><p><em>I totally relate to this. I'm a shorty and nearly all my friends, whether older or younger than me, are taller than me.<em>

_~ Timber Wolf_


	18. Stripes

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_18 – Stripes_

* * *

><p><em> "Lea! Dinner time! Come down and wash up."<em>

_ "I don't wanna!" an indignant 8-year-old Lea shouted. His mother's footsteps drew near the staircase he was hiding in. _

_She stood at the bottom, hands on her hops, red and white striped skirt swaying about her legs. _

_ "Not even if I made your favorite?" _

_ "Pizza!" Lea launched himself into his mother's arms. She spun him around a few times laughing at his boldness. _

_ Eventually she set him down and straightening her dress. Lea loved the red-striped dress – his favorite color. _

_ "Alright, now go wash your hands."_

_ "Okay!"_

Axel _hated _stripes. They brought back hurtful memories.


	19. Stars

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_19 – Stars_

_This has a reference to my other story A Hundred of Her Memories, though I'm not sure which chapter.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Axel used to star-gaze all the time as Lea. He'd run away from home and sleep under the night sky.<p>

When Xion expressed interest in stars, his old habits were rekindled.

He sneaked Xion out of the Castle and into a world where the stars were clearly visible.

Eventually it became a secret tradition of theirs. They'd switch from place to place, but the grassy hill became 'their spot.'

One night, Axel took to looking in Xion's eyes, rather than the stars. She noticed eventually and stared back at him.

"What are you doing Axel?" she giggled.

He smirked. "I'm watching the stars through your eyes, to see how you see them."

"Are they beautiful?" Xion asked sheepishly.

"Very."


	20. Universe

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_20 – Universe_

* * *

><p>The Universe is all the stars.<p>

All the stars are worlds.

All the worlds are one, together, making up the Universe.

Circular reasoning, yet not.

Universe was merely a term to encompass all the worlds.

Axel had traversed many worlds in his travels for the Organization. He never found a way to get home.

He sometimes wondered if his parents missed him. His dad would be old now. His mom too.

They weren't ageless like him – until he got his heart back, anyway.

Axel wouldn't stop searching. He'd scour the whole Universe once, twice over. Until he found his family, he'd never stop.


	21. Princess

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_21 – Princess_

* * *

><p>The man grabbed the convenient rope and swung down, sweeping the young girl surrounded by Heartless off her feet.<p>

They landed on the far side of the courtyard.

"Thank you, sir. I thought I was done for."

He bowed his head with a smirk. "Anything for a beautiful young lady."

Her blush was noticeable.

"May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" he asked, taking her hand elegantly.

"Xion of the Gypsy Clan," she replied. "May I know yours?"

"I am the Prince of Fire, the Flurry of Dancing Flames," he replied, kissing her hand. "'Tis nice to meet you, lady Xion."

"Alright, guys. Enough pretending," Roxas called. "Help me kill this Dark Side!"

They _were_ playing pretend, but while they were, Axel could be the Prince and she could be his consort Princess – Xion, Princess of the Flames.


	22. Do Not Disturb

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_22 – Do Not Disturb_

* * *

><p><em>Everyone<em> knew when Axel was sleeping not to disturb him.

Well, everyone except Roxas. The boy didn't seem to know anything.

"Roxas, we should leave him alone," Xion muttered. "He's been working hard all day."

"But I want to know what 'disturb' means!" Roxas whined. They cracked open Axel's door to see his sleeping form.

"Okay, go ask him," Roxas chirped, shoving Xion in and sitting the door behind her.

"No! Roxas, he'll wake-" She saw Axel roll over and look at her groggily. "-up."

"Xion?" He asked confusedly. "What are you doing here?"

"Roxas locked me in…"

"Oh…"

"…what does 'disturb' mean?"

* * *

><p><em>I couldn't choose between these two, so here you go, a double special. :) Enjoy.<em>

* * *

><p>"Daddy…" a voice whispered. "Daddy, wake up."<p>

"Hm?" Axel sighed as he opened his eyes. One of his sons was sitting on his chest looking at him intently.

"Daddy, are you awake?" The red-head asked.

"Axel groaned and rolled over, knocking his son off. "No, I'm sleeping."

"But you just talked!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sleeping-talking," his words muffled by a pillow.

"…You're lying," his son accused.

"Please Lea," Axel pleaded. "Go to sleep. It's 5am!"

"But I'm scared! Isa's sleeping…"

Axel rolled over and yanked his look-a-like between him and his wife.

"Okay, you'll sleep here. Just don't wake your mom."

"Too late," Xion murmured.


	23. Rejection

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_23 – Rejection_

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"With a cherry on top?"

_"No."_

"Come _on,_ Axel. You said you wanted to go somewhere. Why can't you go with me?"

"Exactly that. _With you."_

"Tch. Whatever."

In Castle Oblivion, Axel was bored out of his mind. Yet when Larxene offered to explore the castle with hi, he was immediately content with being bored.

He couldn't _stand_ the way she was always touching his face and shoulders. She was like a snake!

Axel tried to make it clear that he _didn't_ appreciate it. He'd shrug her off, move away from her or even shove her off.

"Doesn't she know rejection when she sees it?" He bellowed at the white ceiling.

* * *

><p><em>Not my best work. This was again, my brothers' idea. They absolutely hate Larxene... no idea why...<em>

_~ Timber Wolf_


	24. Fear

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_24 – Fear_

* * *

><p>Fear – the instinctive emotion aroused by impending or seeming danger, pain or evil.<p>

That was biggest lie of the decade. Emotion? No. No way.

Fear was a disease.

Nobodies can't feel emotions, but no one said anything about sickness.

The first symptom of Fear was a doubt – a single doubt.

The second symptom was hesitance.

The third, worry.

The fourth, a chilling.

Fifth, trembling.

Sixth… paralization.

How did 'Axel' know this?

Because as he saw Isa's thin form dragged in, pale and limp, he was fearful.

If his best friend died because he wanted to be immortal? He'd never forgive himself… for cowering in fear.

* * *

><p><em>This would take place after Lea loses his heart, chapter 3.<em>


	25. Puzzle

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_25 – Puzzle_

* * *

><p>Axel was a mystery, an encrypted message, a frozen mask –<p>

A puzzle.

You couldn't figure him out until all the pieces were together. Unfortunately, Axel had hidden the pieces very well.

Xion had half his puzzle figured, but pieces were absent.

It maddened her to no end. Why would his eyes smile, but his mouth not or vice versa?

Why was he always there when she needed him? How did he know exactly what to say?

…

Why wasn't he there now?

Resigned that he wouldn't come, she slid down the wall.

…

…

Axel slid down onto the floor beside her and pulled her head onto his chest.

"You're a puzzle," she whispered.

"And you're my missing piece," he replied. Xion held him tighter, molding to his side.

Axel always knew what to say.


	26. Hunger

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_26 – Hunger_

* * *

><p>"Oh, Saïx. I don't feel so good," Axel groaned, holding his stomach.<p>

The blue-haired 16-year-old sighed, pinching his unscarred nose. "What now, Axel?"

"It feels like there's a Heartless in my stomach, clawing its way out," the red-head complained.

"Have you considered a more plausible possibility for your condition?" He asked unemotionally.

"Well, I _did_ think maybe it was an intestinal worm or maybe a-"

"Axel, you're hungry."

The red-head was silent for a while.

"Oh," he murmured. "Saïx, where can I get food? I'm gonna die from malnutrition if you don't help me!"

"You're a lost cause," Saïx smirked.

* * *

><p><em>A glimpse of the old Isa before he went all berserk moon-hungry.<em>_ *sigh* I like this Isa..._


	27. Fast Food

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_27 – Fast Food_

* * *

><p>"…Axel?"<p>

"…Yeah?"

"…Did that muffin just talk?"

"…I think it did…"

"…wow."

Xion and Axel stood in shock by a stair-case in Beast's Castle.

"Well!" Axel cracked his knuckles. "We need information and 'it' already knows us. "Let's catch up and talk to it."

Xion nodded and ran alongside the young man.

* * *

><p><em>*5 hours later*<em>

* * *

><p>"This—food—is—fast," Xion said, gasping between each word.<p>

"Tell—me—about it." Axel rested on his knees.

Xion growled. "If we don't catch it soon, I might eat it and go home!"

"Now Xion, that's cannibalistic," Axel teased. "It's an _enchanted_ castle."

"…Oh."

* * *

><p><em>I thought this was funny. I don't know about you guys...<em>


	28. Horror

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_28 – Horror_

* * *

><p>"H-hey, Isa." Lea crawled to his best friend's side. "A-are you okay?"<p>

The blue-haired boy didn't move.

"His name is now Saïx. Yours shall be Axel. Make the Organization proud." A tall man with silver hair towered over his crouching form.

The newly named 'Axel' cowered, pulling his unmoving friend closer. The man laughed and walked away.

"C'mon, Isa," he whispered, shaking him. "Wake up." 'Axel' felt for his friend's pulse.

He couldn't feel one.

Horror is said to be painful and intense fear… he had to agree.

"I-Isa," he whimpered pathetically.

He felt for a pulse once more.

He felt a beat.

Axel tried to sob in relief… but no tears came…

He _felt_ no relief.


	29. Jigsaw

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_29 – Jigsaw_

* * *

><p>If you remember your friends, we'll never be apart.<p>

That's what he said at least. Did he believe it? 100% yes.

Axel, Roxas and Xion had a bond that unbreakable. Their lives were so closely interlocked that not even a Master's Keyblade could unlock it.

How did this happen, then? How did everything fall apart?

_Because it never _fell_ apart,_ Axel realized. _Bonds are invisible. Even if you're far away, friendship will never die. _

As Sora looked at him, he could see Roxas' hurt, his confusion… and Xion's alertness, her compassion. Then a bit of Sora's own stubbornness and determination to tie it all together: just like a jigsaw… like their friendship.


	30. Photograph

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_30 –Photograph_

* * *

><p>Blue eyes… she <em>had<em> to have blue eyes.

And a sweet smile. His mom had one and so should she.

Axel mentally went over his childhood list of what the perfect girl was like. His eyes per closed and he was dozing on and off.

She _had_ to be shorter than him. That was simply a given.

And she'd smell nice… like herbs…wait, _herbs?_

* * *

><p>Axel opened his eyes to see shocking blue eyes. Xion laughed and sat up. She was sitting on the armrest of Axel's 'throne.'<p>

"You fell asleep during Xemnas' meeting again."

He grumbled and yanked her arm. She fell with a shout across his lap.

"Who said I was sleeping?" He smirked and tickled her sides.

She had to have a musical laugh.

* * *

><p><em>Xion was picture perfect.<em>


	31. Forgotten

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_31 – Forgotten_

* * *

><p><em> 'I want everybody I meet to remember me. Inside people memories, I can live forever.'<em>

_ 'I know I won't forget you. Believe me I try all the time.'_

_ 'See? I'm immortal!'_

That was so long ago. Axel doubted Saïx even remembered that moment.

His name had changed, but his ambition to be remembered had not.

_"Who am I? Oh, my name's Axel. Got it memorized?"_

He was slightly obsessed with it, but what if after he'd faded no one remembered the Flurry of Dancing Flame, the Nobody of Lea, the friend of Keyblade bearers…

What if Axel was forgotten?

* * *

><p><em>Can you imagine having everyone forget Axel instead of Xion? *shakes head* That'd be awful.<em>


	32. Wish

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_32 –Wish_

* * *

><p>"Look! Two shooting stars!"<p>

"Make a wish."

Xion was silent for a bit, then smiled contentedly.

Axel laughed. "Whad'ja wish for?"

She rolled her head to look at his face, not 6 inches from hers. "That you, Roxas and I will get hearts someday. What did you wish for?"

His emerald eyes searched her cobalt ones before he answered. "I wished that we'd always be together."

Xion laughed heartily. "All three of us will always be together!" When she looked back, her bangs fell in front of her eyes.

Axel slowly brushed her hair out of the way. He rested his fore-finger on her nose with a smirk.

"I meant you and me, silly," he whispered.

Xion blushed and wrinkled her nose. "You wasted that wish."

Axel frowned, pulling back.

Xion let her head roll onto his shoulder. "I wished for that a long time ago."

Axel closed his eyes and smiled, brighter than the Evening Star.


	33. Come Back

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_33 – Come Back_

* * *

><p>"<em>Come back the old times,<em>

_Come back the good times,_

_I've run out of rhymes,_

_Thus ended the song."_

Demyx strummed his sitar and settled into the couch. Axel snorted dismissively. "You're awf-"

"That wasn't bad, Demyx!" Axel looked at Xion in shock. "If we change the lyrics, the music is perfect."

Axel's eyebrow quirked as Xion helped an enthusiastic Demyx re-write the song. It eased down slowly and a small smile crept onto his face as Xion's crisp voice sang with Demyx's sitar.

"_Come back the old times,_

_Come back the good times,_

_My voice, like wind chimes,_

_Sings of our wistful song._

_Come back my dear friends, _

_Come back to come spend_

_Some time with me and_

_My love, lost and gone."_

* * *

><p><em>I had so much trouble with this one. So many options and I didn't really like any of them. :\ The next one is kind of a sequel to the the first version of this, but it's fine on its own. I'll probably post the other one some day.<em>

_~Timber Wolf  
><em>


	34. Where Did They Go?

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_34 – Where did they go?_

* * *

><p><em>"Come back!"<em>

Not even a whisper in response. They were gone.

"Where did they go?" Axel whispered.

He hung his head and let the darkness envelope him. _I wanna wake up… I want them back…_

Except this wasn't a dream.

S-she disappeared…Roxas merged and he faded. _They're not coming back… it's all over… for me, at least._

Suddenly, a light invaded his dark canopy. It melted the freezing claws of darkness from him. His limbs ached. He struggled to avoid the light.

_'Stop,' _a voice whispered. _'You are not helping.'_

"What?"

The light blinded him.

_'A heart, for you. Don't waste it, Dancing Flames.'_


	35. Adventure

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_35 – Adventure_

* * *

><p>Axel opened his eyes when he felt water seeping into his boots. He was on a… beach?<p>

"Hey guys! There's another one over here!" Several sets of footsteps ran up to him. Squinting against the sunlight, he saw two girls and four boys standing over him.

"It's Axel!" Sora exclaimed. Axel recognized Riku and Kairi among them, but the other three he didn't know.

"So we've got Axel; Roxas is at your house," Riku mused.

"Roxas?" Axel leapt to his feet.

Riku continued. "So… where's Xion?"

"… Xion?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, Xion." Riku frowned. "You… don't remember her?"

"Do I know her?"

"She's just over the hill, Riku," Kairi said in answer to his earlier question.

Axel huffed and rubbed his temple. "She sounds so familiar… whatever. Where's Roxas?"

Riku looked hurt. Kairi saw his death-glare and tried to step between them, but Riku pushed her aside coming face to face with the red-head.

"You're gonna dismiss her, just like that? You're not gonna even try?"

Axel's face fell and he replied so softly only Riku could hear. "Kid, when you've been through as much as I have, you learn to cling to what memories you _do_ have."

Riku sighed and bowed his head with Axel who was silent as if respecting the dead. Then the silver-haired boy smiled and rested an arm on Axel's shoulder.

"Thankfully, you get this one back."

"Riku!"

The teen turned to see a small body flying toward him. He met it with open arms. Axel watched the tender greeting with a twinge of jealousy.

"I can't believe I'm back, Riku," the small girl said tearfully. Her form was hidden by Riku's broad body.

"I'm glad you are." The boy held her tighter. "Hey, I've got someone I want you to meet."

"Hm?"

Riku pulled back and turned so Axel could see.

Her raven hair fell delicately around her eyes, her luminous, blue eyes; so full of hope and happiness. She was beautiful.

_I wish I knew her,_ he thought.

"Axel? Axel!" She flung herself into his arms, wrapping her arms tightly 'round his neck. "You're alive!" she cried.

Axel hesitatingly hugged her back as her tears soaked his neck. "Um… what's your name? I didn't catch it."

She instantly let go to look him in the eye. "You… don't remember me?"

Axel saw her crest-fallen face, her hopes becoming dashed. He tried to remember for her sake. He closed his emerald eyes tightly. _Do I know a girl with black hair?_ _I _know_ I've seen those blue eyes… but where?_ He tried picturing those eyes shining, like the stars themselves were in them… stars… _stars._

It came in a rush.

_"Are they beautiful?"_

_ "Very."_

_ "So this is why people hold hands!"_

_ "Shh. I'm napping."_

_ "Axel!"_

_ "Whaddaya need, half-pint?"_

_ "You're a puzzle."_

_ "And you're my missing piece."_

_ "All three of us will always be together."_

_ "I meant you and me, silly."_

_ "Please don't hold back, Axel. Promise."_

_ "I'll always be there to bring you back!"_

_ "Don't be sad…"_

_ "It's kind of… funny…"_

Axel gasped, then looked at the girl in his arms. "Xion," he whispered.

She smiled and laughed. "You remembered!"

He smirked, his emerald eyes smoldering before he pulled Xion up, kissing her soundly. Oh, how he long he'd waited to do that.

"Seems like we've been to the abyss and back," he whispered, his brow against hers.

Xion smiled. "It's certainly been an adventure."

* * *

><p><em>Okay... WAAAY over 100 words. ^_^ But it's better than the other one I did. I'll post that one later, too.<em>


	36. Father Figure

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_36 – Father-Figure_

* * *

><p>Axel's father had been quiet, unassuming and didn't take part in his son's life.<p>

Axel hadn't a father to keep him in line. Not even a father-figure.

When he found out Xion was pregnant, he panicked. He didn't know the first thing he was to do as a dad.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" Xion asked while he caressed her stomach.

She was only four months along and already her stomach was measuring over 5 months. It made you wonder…

"Axel?"

"Hm?"

"What's gotten into you?"

Axel sighed and pulled her closer.

"I'm worried I won't be a good father…"

* * *

><p><em>AN: She's pregnant with twin boys – A red-head, green eyed Lea and a raven/blue tint haired, bluish green eyed Isa. They don't know it's twins yet. :)_

_~ Timber Wolf  
><em>


	37. Stranger

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_37 – Stranger_

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

"What are they doing?" Xion whispered.

"I don't know," Roxas replied, equally quiet.

"If we leave now, maybe he won't notice," Axel said, guiding the two teens out of the Grey Area.

"Once they had escaped, Xion turned to the boys. "That _was_ Marluxia and Larxene, right?"

Roxas nodded slowly.

"And was… Larxene napping on his lap?"

"…Uhh-huh."

"And was he smiling?"

"…Yup."

"Does he _like_ her or something?" Xion exclaimed. She looked more confused than she actually felt.

Axel merely shrugged at all these happenings. "Stranger things have happened."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Not canon, but doable. :)_

_~ Timber Wolf  
><em>


	38. Technology

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_38 – Technology_

* * *

><p>'The practical application of knowledge,' Vexen had said.<p>

Axel sneered as he tried to figure out the computer in the Castle that Never Was. He'd been trying to find information about Naminé.

Once he'd actually seen Xion's face, he'd found their similarities striking. Then Saïx's hints… He was trying to find out Xion's origins.

That is, if the stinking computer would actually do what he wanted!

"Practical Application, my tush…" Axel muttered. "There's _nothing_ practical about this!"

After several more minutes, Axel growled, slamming his fist on the key board causing the accursed thing to bleep.

"I'm going to the Library," he mumbled.

* * *

><p><em>AN: He went to the library in the game to look up Naminé and Xion._


	39. Magic

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_39 – Magic_

* * *

><p>"Burn, baby!" Axel laughed dangerously. "Burn!" The Heartless twitched under his blow and curled up before disintegrating. He dispelled his chakrams, his eyes gleaming. He'd gotten a little out of hand for a bit with his adrenaline pumping.<p>

"Xion!" he exclaimed with a start. Heading back to the spot where he'd left her, he fell to his knees beside her.

Her side was damp, but he couldn't tell if it was blood due to her black clothes.

"Hey, Xion, you okay?" he asked, lifting her head to look at him.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Axel?"

Relieved, he rested her head in his lap and to work. "Don't talk too much. I'll take care of ya, don't worry. Curaga!"

* * *

><p><em>So... Axel's a little awkward at the beginning, but he's nice at the end... right?<em>


	40. Siblings

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_40 – Siblings_

* * *

><p>"I wish I had a big brother…"<p>

Axel looked at Xion in shock. "Where did that come from?"

She looked down at her gloved hands. They'd been waiting for Roxas on the clock tower for a while.

Xion chuckled. "I don't know, I just wish I had a brother. A big one. Roxas is like my brother, but…" she paused to look up at the sunset. "A big brother gives you hugs when you need it, or when you don't, and teaches you how life works."

"Hm…" Axel scooted closer, hugging her to his side. "I'll take the job."

Xion blinked, then smiled.

"Thanks, Axel."

* * *

><p><em>That's all for tonight folks. Another set of 15 later. :)<em>

_~ Timber Wolf_


	41. Girl Next Door

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_41 – Girl Next Door_

* * *

><p>Growing up as Lea, he'd never had neighbors with kids.<p>

Upon Larxene's membership, her room had been placed between Marluxia's and Luxord's, far down the hall from Axel.

When Xion moved in, she was the first literal 'girl next door' he'd had. Yet, now that he thought about it…

The 'girl next door' was the diamond in the rough, the treasure one had to seek to find, the girl of your dreams that you didn't know was there.

So, in a figurative sense, Xion was the 'girl next door.'

When *Xion's nightmare woke Axel up, he calmed her in her sleep.

She had nightmares often. He only hoped he could help her, his best friend… his diamond in the rough.

* * *

><p><em>* In reference to Xion's nightmare in A Hundred of Her Memories chapter 41: Girl Next Door<em>


	42. Amusement Park

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_42 – Amusement Park_

* * *

><p>The abandoned park was in some world… London or Neverland or something.<p>

It was secluded, shaded, yet light spilled in through the canopy of leaves.

The trio visited there many times because of this. Dances, bouts of wit and fits of laughter were often contained within the hedge of 'Amusement Park' as they called it.

A little girl in a blue dress who dreamt of a boy and pixie dust and fairies slipped in one night to see a very special dance.

She'd seen these two once before, but with one other companion.

The tall, flame haired man held the short blue-eyed girl close as the stepped slowly form side to side. The spying girl smiled.

When the man muttered something, the girl looked up and he began lowering his face to her brow, Wendy left.

She'd leave the two alone for now.

* * *

><p><em>This makes me wanna melt... *sigh* I don't even think I wrote this... it's weird, looking at your own writing and not knowing whether someone else wrote it or not... has that ever happened for you guys?<em>

_Amusement Park is kinda an ongoing theme for me. They all connect._


	43. Fighting For What's Right

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_43 – Fighting For What's Right_

* * *

><p>Axel never fought for any reason other than his own agenda. Everything else could sit on the back burner for all he cared.<p>

He'd proved it time and again. He'd used Naminé and Sora to silence Marluxia and halt his plot against the Organization.

He'd lashed out against treachery, yet betrayed those that got in his way all the while.

So why was he here? Why was he watching Sora fighting the nobodies? _Why_ was he considering _helping_ him?

Maybe it was because they had rubbed off on him.

_They?_ No, Roxas… but… there _was_ one more.

Why was he _dying_ for him?

Because… because_ they_ had taught him one thing…

To fight for what's right.

* * *

><p><em>That unnamed reference to a person? Yeah, that's Xion. In case you didn't already guess that. ^_^<br>_


	44. Fire

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_44 – Fire_

* * *

><p>Some would call Axel a pyromaniac. It wasn't true though. Who could help it if you wielded fire when you lost your heart?<p>

Naturally, his element being fire, he could manipulate fire to do anything he wanted it to. Sometimes it was disadvantageous, (missions in Agrabah). Sometimes it had its perks…

Like now.

"Brrr…" Xion's teeth chattered. "H-h-he-eat is s-s-soooo under-rrrrated…"

Axel snorted. "Not for me!"

"W-w-well, d-duh!" she stuttered. "You're practically fire itself, for peter's sake!"

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that and do something that'll make you regret saying it," Axel teased, stepping closer.

"Oh, a-and-d w-what's-s-s, that?" she glowered. A wall of flame encircled the two of them, warming her instantly.

"Oh…" Xion muttered.


	45. Soup

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_45 – Soup_

* * *

><p>"Isa, what are you doing?"<p>

"I'm making Birthday Soup," the boy replied curtly.

"… You helping him, Lea?"

"Yup, Daddy!" his look-a-like shouted.

"Um… okay, carry on."

* * *

><p>Axel swept into the kitchen startling Xion.<p>

"Honey, what's the matter?" she asked in alarm as she dried her hands on her apron.

He was silent for a while before incrediously asking, "They're making _Birthday Soup?_"

Xion nodded hesitantly. "Yes, they have been for two hou-"

"Birthday Soup?" Axel couldn't seem to grasp the concept. Xion stared unrespondingly until Axel dragged her out the door to see their twin boys.

"See? They're mixing _dirt_ and _water_ with _sticks!_"

* * *

><p><em>When I was little, we went to a friends house and made mud. We dubbed it 'Birthday Soup.' Is it unique to my family or have you ever heard of it before? <em>


	46. Summer

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_46 - Summer_

* * *

><p>Most kids would appreciate summer. Axel would have if Xemnas hadn't been working him harder than usual.<p>

So when Roxas said he didn't want a summer vacation, Axel couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped his lips.

"You may be the first kid in history to say that, Roxas!"

Summer, for Axel held special memories when he was Lea.

Hanging with Isa, his mom's ice-cold lemonade, singing songs with some pals on his porch as the sun set; Ultimate Frisbee tournaments, star-gazing, napping under a shaded tree while Isa read.

Summer was special for Axel.

He hoped Roxas' would be too.

* * *

><p><em>It's sad that it was Roxas' only summer and it ended the way it did...<em> :'-(


	47. Christmas

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_47 - Christmas_

* * *

><p><em> "Momma?"<em>

_ "Yes, honey?"_

_ "What's Christmas for? Ienzo said that it was more than just presents, but he didn't say what."_

_ "Hm. I haven't told you this story before?"_

_ "Nuh-uh."_

_ "Well, we'll have to remedy that. Come, sit on my lap."_

Axel's face smoothed, all sarcasm, all weariness gone leaving peace. He remembered the story still, of Jesus, the Son of God born a man.

He lived a normal life, experiencing the trials humans face. Yet, when he told people he was God, they grew angry and killed him for blasphemy. Everyone who knew him were sad, but three days later, he came back to life, saying all who believed that he died to pay the blood sacrifice for their sins and accepted him as their savior would live in heaven forever with him.

Axel laughed in peaceful reminiscence.

_"But what's Christmas for, Mom?"_

_ "It's to celebrate when Jesus was born."_

_ "Do you _really_ believe that happened?"_

_ "Of course. Do you?"_

_ "Hm… I dunno… why would he did for someone he didn't know?"_

_ "Because he loves you."_

* * *

><p><em> Axel is fading if you're wondering. That's why his face is smoothing out.<br>_


	48. Halloween

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_48 - Halloween_

* * *

><p>He didn't know why people carved pumpkins. Playing with fire was so much cooler.<p>

Not a lot of people knew this, but lions were his favorite animals. The reds and golds of their fur and man were perfected in his flames.

Lions weren't the only animals he depicted in his flames, oh no.

Axel did horses, wolves, birds, undersea creatures and lots more.

Xion once told him she liked his wolves the best. He didn't know why. They weren't nearly as magnificent as his lions, but…

Axel twirled his hands, gently guiding the hovering ball of fire with his fingers until a wolf cub sat. It looked at him curiously from between his hands, one ear bent in half, its head cocked.

_Kinda looks like Xion…_ he thought with a smirk.

* * *

><p><em>My family don't celebrate Halloween, so we went to Books-a-Million and wandered for a couple hours. I got three manga books of Naruto! :D Although, you guys are probably all Kingdom Hearts fans and don't like Naruto, I wasam super excited. :)_


	49. Strawberry

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_49 - Strawberry_

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Isa! You're missing out," Lea taunted dangling the teardrop shaped fruit before his best friend's face.<p>

The blue-haired boy shoved it away. "I told you I don't want it, Lea."

"Why not?" Lea exclaimed, plopping down on the grass beside him.

Holding the strawberry up to the sun, he added, "Y'know, they say the sun began crying one day and it's bittersweet blood-red tears fell to the earth, creating strawberries."

Isa snorted. "Like that's gonna make me want to eat it."

"Fine!" Lea shouted, plucking the basket he'd collected of the rosy red 'tears.' "I'll eat them all by myself."

"You'll get sick!"

"I don't care!"

*2 Hours Later*

"Hey, can you help bring Lea in, Mrs.-"

"Oh no! What happened?"

"... uhg... evil... strawberries..."

"He ate an entire basketful by himself."


	50. Candy

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_50 - Candy_

* * *

><p>Axel did not like sweets (as has been previously stated and will be said again and again).<p>

So when Valentine's Day rolled around when he was 17 and Larxene left a 'not-so-anonymous' Valentine with a box of chocolates, he promptly threw them in her face with disgust.

Yet when Valentine's Day rolled around years later and Xion sweetly handed him and Roxas valentines (hand-made too) and made each of them a small box of chocolates (plus a couple of her famous snickerdoodles)…

When she did that, Axel graciously accepted her gifts. The snickerdoodles, of course, he loved, but he even became curious enough to open the chocolates.

Inside were **more** snickerdoodles.

Axel opened her valentine and read:

_Dear Axel,_

_Happy Valentine's!_

_I know you hate sweets, so here ya go. _

_Don't tell Roxas you got extra. _

_He'd kill me if he found out._

_Love, _

_Xion_

* * *

><p><em> She's so thoughtful... :)<em>


	51. Library

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_51 - Library_

* * *

><p>Axel ran his finger along the books' spines, scanning the names.<p>

"T…U… V, Vexen." Pulling down the volume of Vexen's works he needed.

He stared at the cover intently: _The Truth About Naminé._

His face grew grim. Did he want to know the truth?

_Yes, _he thought. _Yes I do. If I know more about her connection with Xion, maybe I can help *her..._

Taking a deep breath, Axel set the dusty book down…

And read.

* * *

><p><em>* Her is Xion. I'm sorry it wasn't very clear.<br>_


	52. Fly

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_52 - Fly_

* * *

><p>Axel didn't believe Roxas when he said that he'd flown in Neverland before. Things like that simply didn't happen.<p>

At the moment, the blond was muttering to himself about sparkly dust making it work when a firefly like creature began zipping about them.

Roxas got all excited and began _talking_ to the thing, asking it to use its glowing dust. It or she flew away, then showered the two in girly pixie powder.

"Give it a try," Roxas asked.

"Alright," Axel muttered and closed his eyes. He tried, he really did, but when he opened his eyes, his feet were firmly placed on the ground.

"I'm not feeling it, Roxas," he said teasingly.

"C'mon, try again. Believe me on this, Axel!" Roxas encouraged.

With a sigh, Axel said, "Okay… I believe you."

He closed his eyes…

…

…

"WHOA!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: In the actually cutscene, Axel says, "I can fly… I can fly?" Roxas replies, "You can fly." Homage to the old movie, maybe? ;-P haha! _


	53. Movie

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_ 53 - Movie_

* * *

><p>Their lives were like movies.<p>

Xion's life was _A Walk to Remember._

Roxas' life was _A Tale of Two Cities._

Axel's… Axel's life was a combination of the two.

Xion didn't have a long life, but she _lived_ with the help of Roxas and Axel. Axel was by her side through it all… except the end…

Roxas resented his look-a-like, resented the life he would have because Roxas gave up his, but… in the end, he gave it willingly… his greatest sacrifice.

Axel…

Axel had to watch Xion slowly die and wither within.

Axel had to watch his friend give himself up.

He watched Sora save the worlds because of those two.

Axel sacrificed himself so Sora could live… so they would live on… in Sora.

It was _his_ greatest sacrifice.

* * *

><p><em>A Tale of Two Cities made me cry... Roxas fits that story the most, but Axel's story is equally sad.<em>


	54. Afraid

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_49 - Afraid_

* * *

><p>"Xion!" Roxas exclaimed. She lay lifeless on the floor.<p>

Axel rushed to her and shifted her onto his lap. Her head lolled against his shoulder, her breathing slow and even.

Before they could even do anything else, Heartless appeared everywhere.

"I've got Xion. You take out the target!"

Roxas ran off to do just that.

Axel took her out of the way and to check for injuries. She was fine.

He stared at her peaceful face with worry.

"Xion, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" he whispered. Roxas was about finished…

"Sora…" Xion whispered. Axel's eyes widened and his chest constricted. So that's what it was.

_Not her too, _he thought. _She can't leave me, too._

For the second time in his life…

Axel was afraid.

* * *

><p><em>This is especially sad because I'm listening to a sad song. It's called All These Moments Will Be Gone by Doug Hammer. It's very sad...<em>


	55. Death

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_55 - Death_

* * *

><p><em> "Death is swallowed in victory.<em>

"He made me feel…"

_ "Oh Death, where is your sting? Oh Hades, where is your victory?"_

"Like I had a heart…"

_ "What's that mean, Momma?"_

"It's kinda…"

_ "Let me finish."_

"Funny…"

_ "The sting of death is sin, and the strength of sin is law. But thanks be to God who gives us the victory through our Lord Jesus Christ."_

"You make me feel the same…"

_ "So… we _don't_ have to be afraid to die?"_

"Kairi's in the Castle Dungeon."

_ "Not at all, baby. Jesus died so we don't have to."_

"Now go!"

_ "We'll die of course, but if you trust in Jesus, that he died for you, you can live with him when you die."_

"Axel…"

_I never really thought about it, but… Death is different than I thought. Well, if it's not too late God, will you accept the trust of a poor broken soul like me?_

He faded, dissipated, but didn't wholly disappear.

_ 'Your life is not yet complete.'_

* * *

><p><em>That verse reference is 1 Corinthians 15:55-57. :) <em>

_Enjoy!  
><em>


	56. Frozen

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_56 - Frozen_

* * *

><p>Axel never got cold. It just wasn't possible. He didn't even get brain-freeze. So why did Saïx <em>insist<em> upon sending him to Agrabah all the time?

Probably payback for some prank he'd done and forgotten about.

Thankfully, Saïx's mean streak had passed. Axel could put up with the cold. When Xion complained of the cold¹, Axel teased her and easily created a wall of flame, ceasing Xion's babbling.

When the flame dissipated, she still looked cold, but wouldn't admit it.

"How m-much longer do we have to s-stay?" she asked, attempting not to stutter.

Axel frowned before unzipping his cloak. He wore pants and a short-sleeved shirt underneath, so he was still comfortable. Pulling Xion close, he wrapped his cloak around them both.

"We've got some time," he answered.

Xion shivered and buried her head into his stomach. "Shouldn't we get going?" she asked.

"Well, I can't bring you back frozen, can I? You need to somewhat resemble something other than an icicle or Roxas'll kill me!"

Xion snorted and slipped her arms around his waist.

"Thanks, Axel."

* * *

><p>¹<em>In reference to<em> _Chapter 44 – Fire_


	57. Speechless

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_57 - Speechless_

* * *

><p><em>Axel was speechless.<em>

He. Couldn't. _Feel._

_What have I done?_ Axel thought with horror.

Isa… no, Saïx stirred on the floor, groaning. His eyes opened blearily.

"L-Lea?" he croaked. "What… what happened to us?"

"I — I think we're immortal…" he rasped.

The blue-haired boy frowned, but it never reached his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Axel's eyes widened. "We've lost our hearts."

Realization dawned on Saïx as well. "What have we done, Lea?"

Axel shook his head and attempted to cry, but it came out as a strangled sigh.

"We're not Lea and Isa any more… We're Axel and Saïx."

_Saïx was_ _speechless.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>This is based of another's fanfic (I can't remember which one) and the fact that Lea says if he lives in people's memories, he can live forever. It was almost as if that's why he and Isa want to be affiliated with Xehanort: to become immortal.<em>

_My two cents. :)_


	58. Alone

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_58 - Alone_

* * *

><p>Axel as a loner.<p>

Keyword: _was._

He showed Roxas more favor than he had with the other Nobodies. That didn't mean he wanted to get stuck with the babysitting.

And naturally, when Roxas became friends with Xion, Saïx threw her in with the babysitting. Not that he minded. He didn't sit alone on the clock tower anymore.

But it wasn't to last. The best things in life usually don't.

Being alone when you've never known anything else is bearable.

Being alone when you've know what it's like otherwise… is stifling.

Axel closed his eyes tightly as he felt the darkness of night closing in.

Axel was a loner…_is _a loner. Nothing could change that.

But…

He could hope.

Those are alone always hope.

* * *

><p><em>I can totally relate to these kind of people. Until I was 14, I was the lone wolf, the girl that everyone liked, but didn't want as their best friend. In fact, I didn't really have friends until we moved. That was kind of the inspiration for this piece. <em>

_I'll let you know though, that I have great friends without whom I couldn't imagine living. They've helped me set my goals, helped me through my most emotional times (even though I'm not super emotional), held me when I cry, given me high-fives when I'm angry with my own shortcomings and pat my back when I do well. :) I love them with all of my heart. _

_Timber Wolf  
><em>


	59. Door

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_59 - Door_

* * *

><p>¹<em>"A heart for you, Dancing Flames."<em>

The light faded, revealing a narrow walkway to the large, open white marble doors.

Axel hesitantly took a step forward, then gasped. He felt _excitement. _

Another step and he felt _curiosity_; unbearable _curiosity_.

The next set of hastily taken steps unveiled within his heart _gratefulness_, _apprehension_, _hurt_, _longing_, _care_, and many more.

Thankfully, the emotions came in one at a time instead of flooding in all at once or else Axel was sure he would have exploded.

Finally, he reached the doors. One more step and he'd be through. What was he missing? What emotion had he yet to gain?

_'You once asked for me to accept you trust…'_

The voiceless voice echoed in Axel's head.

_'Now your heart is complete…'_

With a smile – a true smile – Axel stepped through the door…

* * *

><p><em>AN:¹ Reference to 34 – Where did they go?_

_That voice? To put it bluntly, it's God. :) Only God could have such power to grant Axel such a thing.  
><em>


	60. Study

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_60 - Study_

* * *

><p>Every member had their personal study. Not specially made for them, but a room they adopted as their own.<p>

Saïx had the computer room, Vexen had the library.

Axel had the training room. It was the only room in the castle he could set aflame and not get in trouble for it.

He also thought best when he was fighting, dancing between his chakrams and flames.

Regrettably, he hadn't been able to go to his 'study' recently… but he'd spent his time wisely.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now open your eyes."<p>

"What are we doing here?"

"Your first dance."

"I've danced before, Axel."

"Not when you weren't learning."

"… okay, you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"Hush up."

* * *

><p>Xion swayed and spun around Axel before he twirled her into his chest. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly.<p>

"How did you know?" Xion asked.

"Well…" Axel smirked.

* * *

><p><em>Continued in chapter 60 – Study of <strong>A Hundred of Her Memories<strong>_

_Takes place in the ballroom at Beast's Castle_


	61. Battlefield

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_61 - Battlefield_

* * *

><p>"You still play with toy swords? That's cute. Now this right here – Tada! Whaddaya think?"<p>

"Not a whole lot."

"You're just jealous. I'm Lea. Got it memorized? What's your name?"

"Ventus."

"Alright, Ventus. Let's fight!"

"Fight? Why would I want to do that?"

"You scared of losing? C'mon. Hope you're ready."

"Hmph."

"Yeah, now we're talking!"

"You're gonna be sorry!"

* * *

><p>"Do you always have to stare at me like I just drown your goldfish?"<p>

"Axel, I'm sorry."

"Have you flipped your lid?"

"Please… let me go. I have to this or else-"

"But how are you… gonna…"

"Please! ...Thank you."

* * *

><p><em> If only all battlefields could be as simple as my first.<em>

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_The first battle is Lea and Ventus. The second is Xion and Xigbar/Axel(sorta).  
><em>


	62. Cold

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_62 - Cold_

* * *

><p>Axel carried Xion's small body throughout the Castle. Roxas was right behind him, constantly checking on his unconscious friend.<p>

_Poor girl…_ Axel thought.

Looking up, he saw something that stopped him dead in his tracks. Roxas gasped beside him when he noticed Saïx standing before them.

"Hah! Well, that didn't take long. Did it break again?"

"She's not an 'it!'" Roxas shouted.

Barely controlling himself, Axel calmly walked toward the stairs. Pausing beside Saïx, he turned his head to him.

"Keep your mouth shut," he bit out. He walked away and Roxas followed.

_How could he be so cold? When did he become so cold?_

Axel gently laid Xion in her bed, making sure she was comfortable. _When did _I_ start to care so _much_?_

"Are you worried about her, Axel?"

"Of course I am." _Who wouldn't be?_

* * *

><p><strong>Day 118: <strong>

_ Talking to Roxas and Xion always brings back memories of my human life, back when I was a kid. It's a weird sensation. _

_ I ought to be able to share all this with Saïx, but I just don't feel like it anymore. It's strange, but I'm content with just missing what's gone. _

_ I'm not the one who changed. You did._

* * *

><p>Who wouldn't be?<p>

Who wouldn't be worried, heart or no heart?

Someone who was stuck in the past and wouldn't be content with simply missing it…

Someone like Saïx.


	63. Puberty

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_63 - Puberty_

* * *

><p>When Roxas first asked him what puberty was, he'd brushed off his question and smoothly changing the subject.<p>

He _thought_ the subject would be dropped.

Therefore, he left the young boy in good conscience, going to train for a bit.

He wasn't a father yet and until he _was_, he would _not_ be explaining _puberty._

Axel shuddered at the thought, but quickly dismissed it as a dusk charged him.

Once training was done, Axel strolled happily to the Grey Area. On his way, Xion was booking it and crashed into him. Axel laughed and steadied her hands on her shoulders. "Whoa-ho-ho there! What's the rush, Xion?"

"Xigbar's explaining… _puberty_."

Axel blanched with fear. _No._ Not _puberty!_ More importantly, _not Xion!_

_Gotta get away, fast._

He snatched her wrist and bolted down the halls.

* * *

><p><em>Companion to 63 – Puberty from A Hundred of Her Memories<em>


	64. LookALike

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_64 – Look-a-like_

* * *

><p>"You did great, baby," Axel whispered in Xion's ear, kissing her brow.<p>

"Thanks, honey," she sighed, closing her eyes. Axel brushed her sweaty bangs away.

"Here you are." A bundle was deposited into each of their arms. Axel froze as the little child in his arms stirred. He stared wide-eyed as the baby stretched out his tiny fist and whimpered.

"Talk to him, Axel," she whispered.

"Hey, Isa," Axel rasped. The child paused and began looking for him. "Hey, buddy." Extending his forefinger, he stared in wonderment as Isa grasped the finger and began sucking on it. He chuckled softly.

"Look at this one," Xion called his attention to the other twin. "He looks like you," she cooed.

Axel looked down to see a tuft of red hair. "We didn't expect twins…"

"What should we name him then?"

He contemplated a moment, rocking Isa while he thought.

"Lea."

"Lea, welcome to the world. I'm your mommy," Xion whispered secretively.

"And I'm your daddy," Axel said, leaning close and kiss the boy's forehead.


	65. Random

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_65 - Random_

* * *

><p>"Which is better? Monkey or Wolves?"<p>

Axel and Xion simultaneously said, "Wolves."

"Who would win? Lexaeus or Saïx?"

"Saïx, hands down," Axel said non-chalantly.

"I dunno… Lexaeus is strong… he'd probably win."

"Who's lazier? Demyx or Larxene."

Xion hissed. "That's tough, but I'm pretty sure, Demyx."

"Demyx," Axel echoed.

"Axel, who do you like better? Larxene or Xion?"

The redhead snorted. "Are ya kidding me? Of course Xion!"

"Xion, who do you like better? Zexion or Axel?"

"That's easy. Axel. I hardly know Zexion."

"Yesh!" Roxas cheered from his spot on the stargazing hill.

"What is it?"

"You two are destined for each other!"

"What?" they both shouted.

"You both said you liked each other!"

"Yeah! Over Larxene and Zexion! That's hardly a fair assumption, Roxas."

"Yeah, Roxas. Where did that come from?" Xion sat up.

"That was really random," Axel muttered in agreement.

Roxas smirked evilly and shoved Xion on top of Axel. With a startled shout, the redhead caught her, but the momentum sent the two rolling down the hill. They went a good ten feet before stopping. Roxas keenly noticed Axel didn't let her go right away.

"You alright?" Roxas heard Axel ask faintly. Xion nodded and whispered something in reply that Roxas couldn't hear. "Be careful, 'k?" Axel smirked.

When the two looked at him once they'd made their way to the top of the hill, Roxas smirked charmingly.

"I rest my case."

* * *

><p><em>AN: That ending was complete fluff… blegh. I made myself sick. But I couldn't figure out a better ending._


	66. Mentor

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_66 - Mentor_

* * *

><p>If Axel ever had any mentor, he couldn't recall. His mother maybe, but that's what Mom's are supposed to do.<p>

He knew what a mentor was, but had never actually experience it for himself.

So why was he so quick to claim to be Roxas' mentor?

He'd only ever shown the kid the ropes once or twice. Then they'd become best friends. When had he ever been the kid's mentor?

Oh well. All he worried about now was getting Roxas back. He was trapped in a virtual Twilight Town and seemed to think this 'Hayner' kid was his best friend.

"Tch," Axel muttered. "Like that fake could ever replace me."


	67. Skilled

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_67 - Skilled_

* * *

><p>Everyone has an area of expertise, an area where they are truly skilled.<p>

Zexion's - wisdom and illusions.

Lexaeus' - patience and brutal force.

Demyx's - slothfulness and unpredictableness.

Vexen's - knowledge and pride.

Axel's - acting and killing.

One didn't become the official assassin without due reason.

He was an expert at double crossing people. He'd be their friend as long as it took to get what he needed out of them, then he'd slit your throat; whether by himself or by using someone else, that was another matter.

Lying was difficult. He couldn't keep a straight face if looking someone in the eye while lying. So he didn't.

But in those three areas, Axel was skilled and no one else could compete.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Axel never looks people in the eye while lying._


	68. Swordsman

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_68 - Swordsman_

* * *

><p>Axel was no swordsman.<p>

That's why he used Frisbees as his weapons.

Maybe he should learn, because that was probably how he lost to Ventus.

As he trained harder and harder, he became a masterful warrior, but he was no swordsman.

He exchanged his Frisbees for chakrams – a more deadly and powerful weapon.

As Axel's mastery of his element, fire, progressed, he became a more deadly foe, sending flaming chakrams to pierce anything.

He still wasn't a swordsman. That's why he'd train with Xion. One time, for the fun of it, they switched weapons.

Xion kicked his tail.

Axel was no swordsman.


	69. War

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_69 - War_

* * *

><p><span>It would be an ugly fight.<span>

"_Please don't hold back, Axel. Promise."_

Axel didn't like fighting his friends.

_ "What's your problem?"_

She forced his hand; he'd tried his best to bring her back peaceably.

_"You both…"_

Roxas and she wouldn't stop giving him trouble.

_"Think you can do whatever you want…"_

The Organization didn't accept failure.

_"Well, I'm sick of it."_

No more.

_"Go on! You just keep running,"_

He wouldn't let them destroy themselves.

_"But I'll always be there to bring you back!"_

This was his fiercest battle.

_"What do you give me much trouble?"_

**This, was war.**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Did you understand that? Did you like it? If you did understand, don't read the last part of this authors note. Explaining writing is like explaining a joke; it just doesn't work. ;-P Enjoy! I'm trying to post all of these today (I've completed this challenge a long time ago)_

_Okay... scroll just a bit more for an explanation. :)  
><em>

_So, if you couldn't follow and you scrolled down to here to find out, the underlined part is the part of Axel thinking about the Organization. The italic part is Axel's memories of his fight with Xion. The normal part is his thoughts as the memory progresses. The last bold part is the ending of the Organization and his thought process combined. :)  
><em>


	70. Light

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_70 - Light_

* * *

><p>¹"The light has come into the world and the men loved darkness rather than light because their deeds were evil. For everyone practicing evil hates the light and does not come to the light lest his deeds should be exposed."<p>

_If only I read this before then…_ Axel thought. _How much this applies to what Xehanort was doing._ There was no hope for evil men.

¹"But he who does the truth comes to the light that his deeds may be clearly seen, that they have been done in God."

Yup. No hope for men such as he.

Wait...

² "If you confess with your mouth the Lord Jesus and believe in your heart that God has raised Him from the dead, you will be saved."

_I was right, _Axel thought grimly. _Not for men such as me._

He read on.

² "Whoever believes on him will not be put to shame… for _whoever_ calls on the name of the Lord shall be saved."

* * *

><p><em>¹ John 3:19-21<em>

_² Romans 10:9-11 & 13_


	71. Animals

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_71 - Animals_

* * *

><p>"Why are they called animal crackers?"<p>

"What do you mean, Roxas?"

"Well, they crunch like crackers, but they're sweet like a cookie."

"Yeah, why is that, Axel?"

"How should I know? I'm not omniscient."

"Oh, but you're supposed to know _everything _Axel!"

"Very funny, Miss Sarcasm."

"Seriously, Axel. Why do you think that is?"

"I dunno, Roxas."

Roxas pouted while munching on an elephant shaped 'cracker.' Xion giggled behind her hand before munching on a rhino. Axel examined a cat before tossing it back.

"Aren't you gonna eat one, Axel?" Roxas asked.

Axel shrugged. "I never liked sweets."

"Party-pooper."

* * *

><p><em>This made me want to eat animal crackers… so I got up and ate some. ^_^ In fact, I'm munching on some right now. ;)<em>


	72. Shopping

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_72 – Shopping_

* * *

><p>Axel, the master of stealth, was in the shopping center of Twilight Town. His coat was unzipped (in a fashion he'd seen a kid around there wearing) in an attempt to look casual.<p>

"Excuse me, ma'am," Axel called out softly. The woman turned from the wares she was packing away for the night.

"Oh! Can I help you, young man?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, I'm looking for a trinket," Axel said, keeping his voice down.

"Oooh! Is it for a young lady?"

"No!" Axel threw up his hands defensively, but when the woman quirked her brow with her hands on her hips, he let his head fall dejectedly. "Yes…"

"Well then!" she clapped her hands. "Let's see what I have." She unpacked a small box and spread her wares out before him.

"What color are her eyes?"

"Um… blue."

"Her hair?"

"Black…?"

"Is she a glamorous girl or down to earth?"

"Definitely down to earth-what does this have to do with getting a trinket for her?"

The woman looked up sharply from her sorting. "You want to get something this girl likes, right?"

"Yes!"

"Then you answer my questions. What's her name?"

"Xion," Axel said softly, gazing out fondly.

The woman grinned before sweeping half the trinkets into the box. "Tide, right? It also means 'I won't forget you' in Japanese floriography."

Axel's face fell slightly and he let out a quiet chuckle. "Does it, now?" he breathed.

The woman ignored it and set several pieces before the red-head. "A forget-me-not on a black rope; a red rose on a gold chain made of vines (maybe too extravagant); a simple silver circlet (I can engrave a name or message) on a chain; a diamond on a gold chain and lastly a glass teardrop with a strip of leather."

Axel blanched. "Uhh…"

She giggled. "I would suggest..." She pointed at a two of them. "The forget-me-not or the teardrop necklace."

Axel relaxed noticeably, then thought hard. "Could I have that one?" he asked pointing at the forget-me-not.

"No problem… aaand, there ya go! Have a good day, young man!"

Axel laid down some munny before leaving. "You too, ma'am."

* * *

><p><em>So, this is really, really long. But it's sweet, so you'll forgive me, right? You guys actually probably like the long ones...<em>


	73. Sleep

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_73 – Sleep_

* * *

><p>There are four planes of consciousness: when you're awake, when you're between sleeping and being awake, when you're sleeping (dreaming) and lastly, unconsciousness (no dreams).<p>

Sometimes stressful situations or strong thoughts will invade the third plane and cause vivid dreams. Sometimes sounds, smells, sights invade the second plane.

Sometimes strong feelings, worries or constant thoughts from the first plane invade the 2nd and 3rd plane, causing vivid and strange dreams.

_"Tell me what Xion has been doing?"_

_ "How should I know?"_

_ "But the two of you are close… You and Xion will be executing your next mission together." _

_ "Yes, sir, thank you, sir."_

_ "But you have memories, don't you?"_

_ "Yeah. Not that they've done me good."_

_ "Axel?"_

_ "Mh-hm?"_

_ "Did you ever have someone special when you were a Somebody?"_

_ "Not really."_

_ "Do you have someone special now?"_

_ "A couple."_

_ "Oh..."_

_ "Come here, a sec."_

_ "Wh-why are you hugging me?"_

_ "Technically, I'm holding you from behind, not hugging you."_

_ "Hm… I like it." _

_ "Do you?"_

_ "Mh-hm!"_

_ "Hmmmm… Well then, how about this?"_

Axel woke and stared out into the darkness of his room. That had to be the most vivid and strange dream he'd ever had… He smirked and closed his eyes.

Maybe next time he could sleep uninterrupted.


	74. Milk

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_74 – Milk_

_This is started in A Hundred of Her Memories: 74 - Milk. Read it if you want a little more insight.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Sometimes, you gotta drink milk before you can chew on meat."<em>

Xion wrinkled her nose. "What does that mean?"

"I guess it means that you master the easy stuff before you get the hard stuff," Axel said scratching his head.

"Oh," Xion said.

They were silent for a bit, nibbling on their ice-cream. Xion chuckled and held out her treat. "I still can't fathom why it tastes so sweet, yet salty. Why is it like, I wonder…"

"Beats me," Axel chuckled.

"I wonder if Roxas is coming soon."

Axel lay back in the walk-way. "He'll get here when he gets here."

"Oh, thanks Axel..." she laughed.

Axel smirked. "You're welcome."


	75. Maniac

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_75 – Maniac_

* * *

><p>Axel missed Isa. He missed his friend who would tease him for being so ambitious, for acting before thinking, who made him eat his words.<p>

Where did _that_ person go? Oh yeah, he'd agreed to Lea's crazy plan to become immortal and lost his heart because of Xehanort's experiments.

Saïx, the Nobody of Isa; the shadow of Isa; the memory of Isa — He only cared about getting a heart, about Kingdom Hearts.

Axel didn't like to dwell in the past. He lived in the 'now', not the 'then.' Yet, as Saïx laughed mockingly at Xion, dangling from his arms… no, this wasn't his friend. He looked at Xion's innocent face. Not a puppet. A person.

"Did it break again already?"

"Keep your mouth shut."

Axel missed Isa. So, so much.

But he was a maniac; only after Kingdom Hearts, a heart.

There was no room for Axel in his world.


	76. Kleptomaniac

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_76 – Kleptomaniac_

* * *

><p>Xion was a klepto. Not consciously and certainly not purposefully. She simply couldn't help it. She was made that way: to steal Roxas's memories, thus stealing Sora's memories.<p>

Memories weren't the only thing Xion was stealing. Roxas's powers were being stolen too. Even his strength was being stolen, leaving him incapable of using the Keyblade.

Axel knew she meant well, but when Xion came to him with questions, he couldn't help responding wryly.

"Just means you're borrowing a little too much."

Her eyes dulled that day. She didn't want this; to be a little klepto…

But she was _his_ little klepto…

* * *

><p><em>Whatcha think? Too dorky an ending? Or is it okay?<em>


	77. I Don't Know How

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_77 – I don't know how_

* * *

><p>"You don't know how?"<p>

Xion pouted. "It wasn't exactly one of my first priorities."

"I know, but… Something so simple…"

"Can you just let it go and help me, Axel?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, but… never? You never had to do it?"

Xion sighed. "The opportunity never arose," she admitted through clenched teeth.

"Huh… wow, that's really something…" He went silent.

Xion was growing exasperated. "Are you gonna help me or not!"

Axel woke from his reverie and smirked mischievously.

"For a price."

Xion groaned. "What do you want?"

"Snickerdoodles."

"Fine."

"Alright! Extend either arm like so, then flick your wrist. Good, now concentrate on a world. There ya go! You've made a Dark Corridor!"

* * *

><p><em>Snickerdoodles: his one weakness. ;)<em>


	78. Writing

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_78 – Writing_

* * *

><p>Axel didn't know why Saïx insisted all the members keep a journal.<p>

He understood why keeping a journal was an asset, an outlet for thoughts, but why Saïx insisted was a mystery.

Still, Axel had never been more grateful for one than now.

_**Day 74 **__- Xion's Face_

_ Honestly, I never got why Roxas was so crazy about Xion. I know both joined up around the same time, and they're both rookies, but how do you get so close to somebody who hides their face all the time?_

_ Well, I saw it today. All of a sudden, No. XIV up and takes off… _her_ hood. Xion is a girl, and she looks just like Naminé._

* * *

><p><em>Poor Axel has to figure everything out, then keep it to himself. :( I feel so bad for him. He has the saddest story in all of Kingdom Hearts in my opinion. Even Aqua has a hard time coming close...<br>_


	79. Mermaid

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_79 – Mermaid_

* * *

><p>Axel <em>hated<em> Atlantica.

Not because for the water or the underwater breathing (that was awesome!)

It was the stinkin', singing fish!

Oh, and the mermaid aspect.

Because as he glanced at Xion and saw her swimming beside him…he felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Xion _didn't_ have a shirt on.

Granted, she had that poor excuse for a bikini top, but that was a couple measly seashells. Not much.

_I suppose I have no room,_ Axel thought, looking at his shirtless, tailed body. _She's probably thinking the same thing about me._

"When will that crab stop singing?" Xion grumbled.

Axel shrugged, watching the red-head mermaid slip away with her flounder fish.

"Probably once he notices that she's gone."


	80. Fireworks

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_80 – Fireworks_

* * *

><p>"Come on, baby! Burn!"<p>

"Axel, what are you doing?" Xion shouted over the roaring flames. Axel dismissed the fire and walked up to Xion.

"I'm training," he replied. "Now skedaddle."

"What's _your_ rush?" Xion snickered.

Axel slumped in defeat, sighing. "Fine… I'm trying to make fireworks."

"Fireworks?" she asked.

"Yeah, like the ones we saw in the Land of Dragons," Axel explained enthusiastically.

She smiled. "Alright, let's see how far you've gotten."

His emerald eyes glowed with excitement as fire began circling his arms.

"Prepare to be amazed!"


	81. Tonight

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_81 – Tonight_

* * *

><p>"Why are you out here by yourself?"<p>

Xion started and turned to the newcomer. "Axel?"

He lay down beside her on the hill. "Well?"

She let her head fall back, nestling it into the long grass. "I guess I just wanted to get away from everyone… from Saïx…" she added under her breath.

Axel nodded knowingly, folding his arms on his stomach.

"Do you ever wish you could do something forever and ever?"

He thought for a while before replying, "I suppose."

"I wish I could sit here and watch the stars, forever… I guess tonight will have to suffice," she added with a chuckle.

Axel smirked, slipping his hand into hers.

"Well, for tonight…"

* * *

><p>Continued in the next chapter Me and You<p> 


	82. Me and You

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_82 – Me and You_

* * *

><p>"Well, for tonight…"<p>

Xion looked to the red-head curiously.

He rolled his head and rested his forehead against hers. "It's just me and you."

She giggled, scrunching her nose. "You're funny."

"Thank you," he sarcastically replied. "I'm thinking of becoming a comedian once I get a heart."

Xion shook her head in mock severity. "Oh, no. You can't!"

Axel sat up to tickle her sides and growled playfully. "Oh! Pray tell, why not?"

She managed to quell her incessant laughter and speak. "Because! You have to stay with me and teach me about being a Somebody!"

He paused thoughtfully. "Hm… That _does_ sound nice… what can you offer that being a comedian wouldn't?"

"Snickerdoodles every morning."

"Sold! To the lovely lady in the black!" Axel declared, dragging her with him to roll down the hill.

Xion shrieked. "AxEELLL!"

* * *

><p><em>Who knows? ;) Maybe she will make him Snickerdoodles every morning.<em>


	83. A Secret Admirer

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_83 – A Secret Admirer_

* * *

><p>"Your smile, as sweet as honey.<p>

Your laugh, a charming melody.

Your tears, flow'rs in December.

Me? I will be yours forever."

Xion read the note with a thoughtful frown. It was sweet, she was a _very_ flattered, but _who sent it_? They didn't even sign. She heard footsteps behind her and Xigbar's chuckle echoed in her ear.

"Ho ho! Looks like Poppet's got a secret admirer!"

"Secret admirer?" she asked. The golden-eyed man didn't answer, analyzing the hand-writing instead. At that moment, Axel and Roxas came walking in, chatting.

Xion waved, then beckoned them over. "Hey, guys. I got this note. What's a 'secret admirer'?"

Axel paled and began laughing hysterically. "Oh, Roxas! I forgot something! Uh, sorry, gotta go, Xion!" The red-head dragged Roxas down halls leaving a confused Xion.

"Meanie…" she muttered.

Xigbar began chuckling mischievously. "Man, never thought that'd happen to you, Poppet."

"What are you talking about, Xigbar?"

"Someone's got a crush on you!"

* * *

><p><em>*Gasp!* Continued in the next chapter...<em>


	84. Someone's got a crush on you

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_84 – Someone's got a crush on you_

* * *

><p>"What?" Xion asked incredulously.<p>

Xigbar shrugged and sauntered off, casting over his shoulder, "Someone's got a crush on you. I won't repeat myself again."

Xion stood all alone in the gray area. She grumpily let the note flutter to the ground before plopping on a couch and crossing her arms.

Saïx came into the room and stooped over to pick up the note. "Did Axel leave this?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because this is his handwriting," Saïx said as if it was obvious.

"Wha-I mean, yeah, it's his. I'll make sure he gets it back."

"Oh! Hey, Xion. What's the matter?"

"Hehe, Axel, I have something of yours."

"… Ooooh snap…"


	85. Teenager

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_85 – Teenager_

"Axel! Stop this foolery this instant!"

"Whoo! Let's go again, Demyx!"

"Yeah!"

"Axel, I'm serious!"

"Hey, Saïx, what's the matte-aahh!"

"Oh! Hi, Xion!"

"Axel?"

"Oh! Look at the two love birds!"

"Shut your muzzle, Demyx…"

"If you don't stop _now, _I swear I will lose it…"

"Uh-oh, he's mad Axel. Just stop."

"Alright, fine. Demyx, let's-"

"Too late! He's gone berserk!"

"RUN!"

Oh, yes. Some of us grow up and grow old… but some of us only grow old.

Teenagers, forever, in our minds.

* * *

><p><em>Now, if some of you are in the dark as to who is who, I wrote up a little more detailed version of it that should clear that up.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Inspired by 85 – Teenager from Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames<em>

_ Technically it's the full version of it._

* * *

><p>"If we melt and refreeze the ice that would make it firmer, right?"<p>

"It should."

"Let's do this."

"What are you two _doing?_" Saïx screamed.

"Ice sliding!" Demyx replied.

"Or sledding," Axel added. "Whichever you prefer."

Demyx climbed the tall ladder they made and went to slide down on his tush.

"Don't you dare," Saïx ground out.

"One for the money," Luxord called up after appearing out of nowhere.

"Two for the show," Axel smirked evilly.

"Three to get ready," Demyx wiggled in his seat.

"Demyx, I swear," Saïx threatened.

Axel shoved Demyx, "Go, man! Go!"

"Whoo!" the sitar-player cheered.

Saïx growled, "Axel! Don't-"

"Look out, below!" Axel laughed.

"Axel! Stop this foolery this instant!" Saix shouted.

"Whoo! Let's go again, Demyx!"

"Yeah!"

"Axel, I'm serious!"

Xion walked into the room, stepping into Axel's path unknowingly. "Hey, Saïx, what's the matte-aahh!" Axel couldn't stop himself and wiped Xion out, both continuing down the long slide.

"Oh! Hi, Xion!" Axel smirked.

"Axel?" she asked in surprise.

"Oh! Look at the two love birds!" Demyx teased when he saw Xion in Axel's lap.

"Shut your muzzle, Demyx," Axel hissed.

Saïx's hair seemed to grow behind him, his eyes began glowing, his skin change. A deep bellow escaped his lips.

"Too late! He's gone berserk!"

The blue-haired monster summoned his claymore and smashed the ice slide, sending its occupants flying and crashing onto the carpeted floor. Demyx and Axel looked in each others' eyes before scooping Xion up together screaming.

"_Run!"_

* * *

><p><em>Oh man, I love this story. ^_^ Just imagine this really happening. It'd be so funny! :D<br>_


	86. Moonlight

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_86 – Moonlight_

* * *

><p>Normally, Axel didn't like the moonlight. It brought back bad memories of a crazy Saïx (or sometimes Isa).<p>

The sickly color of the Kingdom Heart's beams only furthered his dislike.

But this moonlight wasn't so bad…

When you're with those you love, things you used to dislike don't matter anymore.

The stars looked so beautiful… they winked at him lazily, making Axel feel a little sleepy himself.

"Daddy?"

He turned to the small girl lying beside him. "Yeah, Luna?"

The six-year-old fidgeted nervously. "You and Mom… you won't love the baby more than Lea, Isa and me… right?"

Axel pulled his baby girl onto his lap and kissed her brow. "Luna, you'll always be my girl. I didn't love Lea or Isa any less when you were born. It sure won't happen now."

The auburn haired girl smiled with shining crystal eyes. "I love you, Daddy!" she cried before leaping into his arms for an embrace.

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to start a series about Axel and Xion and their family together. Hopefully soon. :) It's going to be a lot of fun.<br>_


	87. Lust

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_87 – Lust_

* * *

><p>Lust has to be a feeling. Everything about it is involved with the inner workings of the heart.<p>

Axel didn't know this, but being around Roxas and Xion had awoken feelings, yes, _feelings_ in him:

Thus his current quandary.

Axel gazed longingly, hungrily at his prize. There was a tugging… a stretching of his insides. It almost made him sick _not_ to consider claiming it. It made him giddy _to_ consider.

He held his breath, his chest aching from the lack of oxygen, his stomach twisting with nervousness.

"Whas'a maa'er Axuul?" Xion asked.

Now the question was… was he lusting for the snickerdoodle Xion had just eaten, or…

* * *

><p>... ^_^<p> 


	88. Not Sure Why

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_88 – Not sure why_

* * *

><p>"I can't… just look inside. But I figure… if there is something in there – inside us – then we'd feel it, wouldn't we?"<p>

Axel chuckled, handing Roxas his ice cream. "True enough."

He wasn't sure why he asked Roxas that question. It'd simply slipped from his tongue. He _did _wonder that sometimes, though. _Why_ was Roxas so much different from the other Nobodies? _Why_ did he make him feel… well, _feel_?

Why did Roxas and the Keyblade wielder have that same confounded smile? Why were they both so curious? Why did they change him so much?

'Why?'

_I'm not sure why…_


	89. Devil

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_89 – Devil_

* * *

><p>"What's an angel, Axel?" Xion asked sweetly, sitting down beside Axel on the white couch.<p>

Axel slung his arm behind her and relaxed in his seat. "Angels are beings that live in heaven, but God sends them to do things for him sometimes. It's a controversial subject, really. Some people think they have diapers and bows," he whispered laughingly.

Xion giggled, covering her lips with her fingertips. "So, what's a devil?"

At the very moment, Larxene walked in with all her haughty glory.

Leaning so close that it was hard to discern who had black hair and who had red, he whispered,

_"That right there."_

* * *

><p><em>My brothers' idea. Anything evil that I can't think of something for, they immediately recommend Larxene. Sometimes I feel bad for her...<br>_


	90. Tea

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_90 – Tea_

* * *

><p>"So, why are we here?" Axel asked as Xion dragged him.<p>

"It's the first day of Fall and Marluxia and Demyx are making tea!" she explained eagerly.

"Tch," he muttered. "Tea? That's lame…"

"Whadya say?"

"Tea is for winter or spring. Fall is time to drink-"

"Oh, look! They're starting!" Xion cheered.

She left Axel in her dust, so he watched Marluxia put his plant leaves in Demyx's boiling water.

_*Two Hours Later*_

"Demyx, what did you do?" Marluxia bellowed.

"I didn't do it!" he whined.

"Well, that was disappointing," Xion mumbled.

"I told you it wouldn't work," Axel teased. "Now who wants Apple Cider?"

"I do!" "I do!" "Me!"

* * *

><p><em>There is only a few people who can make Sweet Tea that I like. I loooooooooove Apple Cider! :-9<em>


	91. Garden

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_91 – Garden_

* * *

><p>"Radiant… Garden…" Axel breathed.<p>

It… wasn't the same.

"Axel?" Xion stood beside him and wrapped her arm around his thin waist. "You okay?"

The red-head sighed as he looked out over his old home. He let his arm hang loosely 'round her hip.

"Yeah… I'm fine…"

This world had been lost once… his parents… Was it too much to hope they still lived?

"You miss them?" the young woman asked softly, resting her head against his sweatered side.

It was… as cold as he remembered…

"A little," he confessed quietly. Then, mustering up his charming smirk, Axel tugged his girl along the paved path. "C'mon. I wanna show you the garden I played in as a kid."

She smiled and leaned into him for warmth against the crisp autumn air.

"I'd like that."

* * *

><p><em>Oh, this next whole series makes me want to cry. It's so sweet and lovely...<em>


	92. Flowers

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_92 – Flowers_

* * *

><p>"They're beautiful!" Xion gaped. "How do they survive the cold?"<p>

Axel shrugged, hands in his pockets as if to hide from the cold. In truth, he just needed something for his hands to do other than hang at his sides.

"They were like that even when I was a boy."

Xion straightened up from gazing at the flowerbed. "This place brings back a lot of memories, doesn't it?"

He only nodded, staring at the grey stone. It was a darker grey than before.

Smiling sadly, Xion walked up to Axel and hugged him tightly round the waist. "It'll be okay. You'll see."

The fire-user chuckled whilst pulling her back and tilting her chin up. "I love you. You're so optimistic," he whispered, leaning closer.

"Only to counteract your pessimism," she laughed.

Axel smiled and kissed her gently, dipping her ever so slightly.

Footsteps approached them softly.

"…Lea?"


	93. Breathing

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_93 – Breathing_

* * *

><p>Time slowed.<p>

Axel and Xion broke their kiss to see a man.

But not just any man.

"D-dad?" Axel choked out.

The graying man chuckled hesitantly. "I hope my mind isn't playing tricks… you're really Lea? Not some demon or something?"

"No," the young man laughed, tears welling in his throat. "N-no, I'm real. Though, I could be asking you the same."

The two men slowly made their way toward each other as if worried to shatter this dream – this oh so lovely dream.

Tentatively, the graying man grasped Axel's shoulder. Tears welled up in his eyes. "My son…"

Axel laughed through his tears and enveloped his dad, now so much shorter than he, in a hug.

Time resumed again.

Xion remembered to breathe.


	94. Smile

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_94 – Smile_

* * *

><p>"So who's that you were kissing?"<p>

Xion blushed as the two men walked up to her.

Axel laughed before saying, "Dad, this is Xion."

Xion smiled and held out her mittened hand. "Nice to meet you." He shook it with smile of his own.

"Are you two married?" the middle-aged man asked.

Axel looked down at Xion with a cheesy grin that could rival Sora's. "Well, not officially."

His father nodded thoughtfully. "We'll have to remedy that."

As the three of them began to leave the garden to meet Axel's mother, his dad whispered in his ear, "She has a beautiful smile. Just like your mom's."

Axel smirked looking at Xion's small figure.

"I thought so, too."


	95. Legs

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_95 – Legs_

* * *

><p>You never know what you've got til it's gone, right?<p>

Never had Axel missed his legs so much.

That past mission…

_Heartless, falling, running, snapping…_

He didn't even know he'd broken a bone until he had carried the injured Xion (also with a broken bone) into The Castle That Never Was. He'd fallen, very ungracefully on his tush.

The only way they'd get back on their feet (literally) was to set the bone(s) and rest.

So the two invalids sat side by side, feet propped on the coffee tables in the grey area. Zexion had given them a puzzle to solve to pass the time.

"No, I'm sure that the 'Ʊ' meant the letter 'D,'" Xion said, peering over Axel's shoulder at the code.

Axel shook his head. "If that were the case,then that word would be 'thdn.' I think it's an 'E!'"

"Uhg, fine. You win." Xion threw her hands in the air before grumbling, "Invalid."

"You know you love me," he smirked.

* * *

><p><em>Believe it or not, at a youth game event, I went with a broken toe (the knuckle of my big toe) and while we were playing, another guy twisted his ankle really bad and we ended up sitting at a table together with our feet propped up and tried to solve the puzzles our teammates brought us. <em>^_^ _I write from experience a lot. If you ask me, I'll try to go through each one and tell you which one was an actual experience. _


	96. Unicorn

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_96 – Unicorn_

* * *

><p>Seek underneath the underneath.<p>

Nothing is ever as it seems.

"Please don't tell me you're trying to pop a _single kernel of corn_…"

Axel looked up from his work with a smirk. "Yup!"

"And why can't you pop a _normal_ amount? Why one?"

The red-head circled the corn, never straying his eyes. "I wanted to see if they tasted better if popped individually than popped together.

"You realize how foolish that sounds?"

"Not at all." Axel summoned a small flame in the palm of his hand and placed it under the pan. After a minute or two, the kernel quivered…

Then exploded into a small black ball of fluff.

"Happy now? You could've burnt the castle down!"

"Nah," Axel waved dismissivly. "I have it under control. Got it memorized?"

"… You burnt it…"

* * *

><p><em>Uni, meaning one and Corn meaning kernel corn. One kernel of corn! :D<em>


	97. Wonderland

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_97 – Wonderland_

* * *

><p>"Look underneath the underneath.<p>

The paths between the undergrowth,

Though you may wish to travel both,

One of those paths you take.

Which choice will you make?"

_"…What?"_

"If the dilemma you face,

may my wisdom I grace

upon your confused and tortured soul?"

"What are you saying? And why are you rhyming?"

"If you must know, I just

Find rhyming a must

For clever talking cat like me."

"I swear, if you don't give me a straight answer and tell me which way to go, I will _burn you!"_

"But my dear friend,

might I recommend–"

_"Burn you._ Too a crisp. Got it memorized?"

"… To the left."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>Can you guess who Axel's talking to? It should be pretty easy to guess. If you can't, message me and I'll tell you.<em>

__By the way, I'm sorry for all the emails you who are following me received. What is it, like 50? :-} Whoops. Oh well. Just click the first one, read them all, then click mark as read for the others. ^_^ Sorry!__


	98. Who are you?

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_98 – Who are you?_

* * *

><p>It seemed to be dream. Looking back, sometimes he could remember, but was it real, or not?<p>

_Axel was floating, his coat billowing about him. He'd been trying to sleep, but failing._

_ Suddenly, a gentle breeze was coming from underneath him. Opening his dull green eyes, landed on a platform._

_ Looking around with hardly any interest, he found a floor length mirror before him. Stepping slowly, he walked up to it to examine the faded colors within._

_ The watercolor blobs became darker and more vivid as he neared. Creamy orange… yellow… red. Why were those so familiar?_

_ They became clearer and clearer, taking a shape. A… person? Axel cocked his head; so did the person in the mirror._

_ "What?"_

_ "What?"_

Now face to face with the person, Axel blinked, the image becoming crystal clear. It was…

"Who are you?" the short red-head asked, genuinely curious, a spark in his eyes.

Axel scoffed and raised his hand tentatively. "I'm… I'm you."

Yellow checkered scarf, khaki pants, orange shirt: it was Lea.

"Me?" the younger boy pursed his lips, leaning forward; hands on his hips, Lea examined Axel. "Yeah, I guess I can see that." He laughed. "I look good!"

Axel chuckled emotionlessly.

Lea cocked his head. "What's the matter?"

He swallowed and looked away. "I… lost my heart."

Axel's younger self nodded, then gasped. "So that's what happened! That means I'm your heart!"

_"What?"_ Axel frowned and reached his hand out tentatively. Lea did the same.

"It takes a little time sometimes, but you find your heart." Lea smiled. "And it finds you."

Axel rested his fingertips, meeting Lea's, the mirror between. A mirror reflects your inner soul and your heart. Axel's mirrors were always cold – lifeless ice.

This mirror… was searing hot – living fire.

Lea smirked and closed his eyes… no, Axel closed his eyes… no… both of them. For now they were one and the same.

* * *

><p><em>It's almost doooooooonnne...*wails pathetically*<em>


	99. Doll

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_99 – Doll_

* * *

><p>Doll.<p>

Puppet.

Memory puppet.

_Xion…_

A mere clone of Roxas; that was all she was.

But Axel loved her.

Roxas was the glue that held the trio together, but Xion and Axel would always have a unique friendship.

"Hey, Axel…" Xion whispered.

"Yeah?"

They were on a balcony, with him behind her wrapped up in his arms. He closed his eyes, resting his chin on her head.

"I love you, truly. Y'think that's possible?"

"Mh-hm," he murmured.

"Why?" Xion asked, looking up.

He leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Because I love you too, baby."


	100. The End

_**Flurry of One Hundred Dancing Flames**_

_100 – End_

* * *

><p><em>At the end of it all…<br>_

At the end - only then can you look back and see what would have happened had you chosen the other path.

Sometimes you can't, though; you can only guess.

_At the end of it all… I wanna be…_

Sometimes you regret some paths you chose; hurtful, poorly thought out choices.

But sometimes you look back and don't regret a single thing… because if you changed it, you wouldn't be in the same place.

_At the end of it all, I wanna be in…_

"When did she get old enough to find a husband of her own?" Axel murmured to his wife.

She chuckled. "When did we get so old?"

He looked down at Xion and lowered his face teasingly. "Would you change anything if you could?"

"Not one thing," she whispered before he kissed her, pulling her close.

_At the end of it all, I wanna be in your arms._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Now that it's over, I guess that it's true. Now that you're done, I can only miss you. :'-( _

_But it's not over! I shall continue this cute little idea of Axel and Xion's future together. I have a lot of key points written out here so I probably have a lot of the plot written out._

_Besides, I have to finish Xion's Challenge as well. _

_I shall return! :) And Axel will always be a favorite character of mine, so I'll write about him again._

_I bid you adieu!_

_In Christ,_

_~ Timber Wolf of Purity  
><em>


End file.
